A woman's touch
by ilrahcbow
Summary: Italy realises that Germany feels uncomfortable to love him as he is. So, Italy finds help in England to turn him into a girl, in order to make Germany happy and less uncomfortable. But will this truly bring happiness for Germany?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight drenched the whole park, the leaves in the trees acting as filters, so that the gravel path Italy and Germany walked along was only dappled by the intense golden light. The boy smiled. Being in Germany's presence made him feel safe and wanted. Italy glanced to the other and reached for his hand. At once, Germany whipped his hand away and stared to the boy.  
"D-don't do that, Italy. Not in public-people will...get ideas about us."  
"Oh." The boy glanced away. "But I want to hold your hand, Germany."  
"No." He said coldly. His let out a sigh and turned back to face Italy. "Look, its just not...good for both our reputations to be doing 'couple' things, OK?"  
"O-okay." he nodded miserably. "I understand."  
"I knew you would." Germany smiled weakly. The boy kept his head down and submissively walked by his companion's side. Upon glancing around the rest of the park, Italy noticed there were other couples, all holding hands and smiling. But there was only one difference. They were all men and women. Germany was right. They couldn't be together because Italy was another man and Germany wouldn't want his status crushed by being branded as gay. The boy frowned. Maybe if he was a girl, things would be different. Germany would want to hold his hand and laugh and do all the things couples do together. He stole a glance at the man; he strode forward with a placid expression resting on his face. Wheels began to turn in the boy's mind. He would do anything for Germany, even if it meant changing who he was. That night, the boy snuck out of the house, Germany blissfully unaware.

Britain awoke to a knocking at the door. With a groan, he sat up and twisted his alarm clock round.  
"Ugh, it's nearly midnight-what kind of wanker is knocking at my door at this time!" Struggling out of bed, the man decided there must be some kind of emergency if someone needed him at such an hour. Upon opening the door, Britain almost recoiled in shock.  
"Italy? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Britain, you have to help me."  
"W-what?"  
"I need you to use your magic on me." Britain blinked.  
"I really hope that wasn't a euphemism for anything."  
"No, I need you to help me!" he said desperately.  
"Fine, why don't you come in then and you can explain what it is you need."

Britain combed a hand through his thick blonde hair, letting out a sigh. "I see. Well, you should know, I've never tried anything like this before so I can't be sure of the outcome."  
"You can still try, can't you?"  
"I can. But, save anything should go wrong..."  
"Please Britain...I-I love Germany! I'll do anything to make him happy!" Britain frowned.  
"But will this truly make him happy?" The boy hesitated for a moment.  
"It has to." Italy smiled weakly.  
"Fine. If you're sure you want to go through with this then follow me. We'll go down into the basement."

Italy stood some distance away from the man, in the centre of the basement floor. Britain's dark cape hung from his shoulders. He flipped up the hood, carefully leafing through a thick, ancient looking book. He stopped, snatching a glance at the other and stepped forwards, his footsteps creating small rounded echoes with each stride. Italy began to tremble, a dark feeling churning in his stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. No. He had to do this. For Germany. To make him happy.  
"Are you ready?" Britain asked in a low, grave voice. The boy nodded with hesitation. He gulped as Britain looked to the book and began whispering some kind of ancient chant in an alien tongue. The floor around Italy suddenly burst with purple light, a glowing pentagram forming around him. He glanced over his shoulder and let out a small, nervous whimper. Britain turned the page of the book and began to whisper a second chant. This time, Italy felt a rush of air around his ankles. Upon looking down to his feet, he saw a gathering blanket of purple mist, rising steadily higher towards his face. He let out another whimper, louder this time. Britain acknowledged his fear and stepped forward.  
"You have to be calm, Italy. The magic is working. You have to keep still! But, trust me, everything will fine, OK?" The boy nodded his head quickly, holding his chin up high. He clenched his fists as the mist rose past his chest and approached ever nearer to his face. Locking his jaw together, Italy squirmed as the purple smoke passed his mouth and drifted in through his nose. At once, the boy's mouth was forced open with a dry gag, followed by several pathetic coughs. He sharply inhaled one final breath before his eyes rolled back lifelessly and he fell to the floor, completely devoured by the smoke. Britain watched, unable to make anything out past the thick wall of purple mist. A white light suddenly began to penetrate through the smoke, huge beams striking through the air before long. The man watched on in awe, his cape flapping furiously behind him. As the light began to fade away, only then was Italy revealed. Britain's mouth dropped slightly open, his eyebrows raising.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Will Britain's magic work? What will Italy do next? Find out soon!**  
 **Also, any feedback is much appreciated :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Italy awoke slowly, blinking repeatedly. Upon lifting his head, he found Britain staring back at him, his mouth slightly open, his face pale.  
"B-Britain, are you alri-" the boy suddenly choked on his own words. His voice...it was different-higher and sweeter than usual. He grasped two hands to his throat, only to find his neck was thinner and more curvaceous. He sat up and curiously dabbed his fingers down his face. The contours of his cheeks were different too. They smoothed in and out-unlike the fairly square jaw line he had before. His lips felt fuller, his eye lashes longer. Italy shook his head and stumbled to his feet, long auburn locks falling over his shoulder. Somewhat shocked, the boy lifted a piece of hair and stared at it in amazement. "I-It really worked?!" he whipped his head round to Britain, a broad smile playing on his, or rather, _her_ face. Britain blinked, dumbfounded. He took a tentative step towards the girl, glancing her up and down. He really _was_ a girl! The boy's clothes hung loose on her new, curvaceous frame.  
"Italy...how do you feel?" he asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice. The girl bounded over and wrapped herself tightly around the man.  
"Amazing! Thank you Britain! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"Don't thank me yet." he said, writhing out of the other's embrace. "We still don't know how Germany's going to... _take in_ all of this. And besides, I can't change you back now. You're stuck like this forever." The girl blinked.  
"Germany! Of course! I have to go to him right away!" She turned away, making towards the door.  
"B-but its the middle of the night, Italy!" The girl stopped and turned back, pecking Britain on the cheek and winking before sprinting back towards the door.  
"I know!" she cried, bounding up the basement stairs. "Thank you for all you've done!" she waved, and disappeared out of the door.

Germany groaned and rolled over in bed at the sound of distant knocking. After a few moments of dismissing the noise, he slowly came to his senses and realised there was someone at the door. He flung away the bed covers, snatching a glance at the clock on his bedside cabinet. He crept tentatively to the window and found himself rubbing his eyes in disbelief. A _girl_? Yes! A young woman, waiting somewhat eagerly outside the door.  
"The _hell._.." the man muttered under his breath.  
Upon opening the door with an air of caution, the man decided to speak up, eyeing the girl up and down. "C-can I help you?" The girl's face broke into a smile and she took a small step forward. Germany backed away a step.  
"Germany, its me, Italy!" The man blinked, frozen.  
"No...It can't be..." the girl nodded, auburn locks bouncing on her shoulders. Germany took a tentative step forward, smoothing a hand to her cheek. "H-how did you...Why did you...why did you do this?" he said, his voice barely audible, a falter in every word.  
"I wanted to make you happy, Germany." she smiled. The man's face sunk, his eyes glistening.  
"Oh, Italy..." he wrapped himself tightly around the girl. Italy froze, unable to move under the man's grip. "I liked you the way you were. I didn't want this! I liked the real you! I want the old you back!"  
"Y-you mean, you're not happy?" the girl questioned in disbelief.  
"No! I'm not happy! How could I possibly be _happy_ about _this_?!"  
"B-but I did it for _you_!"  
"That's why I can't be happy about it! You...changed yourself to appease me. And...I just want you to be the you I've always known. I want you to be the person I fell in love with all those years ago, Italy." The girl's eyes widened, tears squashing up in her throat.  
"Y-you really feel that way?" The man drew himself away and nodded. Italy let out a sob and dropped to the floor. "But I don't know how to turn back! Britain was the one who helped me change! He used his magic and he said he can't change me back!" Germany watched the girl for a moment before kneeling down beside her. He brushed aside the auburn bangs shading her face, revealing a pair of bright, amber eyes, reddened from crying.  
"No matter who you are, Italy, I will always love you. Remember that." The girl's eyelashes fluttered, tears clinging to them.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." The girl's face crumpled, a smile lining her broken face. She hugged Germany back and rested her head on her shoulder. The man wrapped an arm around the girl's back and kissed her forehead softly. A purple mist began shroud the floor around the girl, coiling itself around her body. Both Italy and Germany continued, unaware. Germany's head was hung, his eyes closed, and Italy's head was buried in the other clothes. A slight twitching of his eyelids and Germany opened his eyes. He looked down to find Italy's body surrounded by sparkling flashes and purple smoke. He moved away at once, gasping sharply. The other flopped head first to the floor, hitting the wooden floor with a small smack, still shrouded by purple smoke.

Italy awoke to the sound of Germany's voice. "Italy! Italy! Wake up!" he cried. The girl lifted her head and sat up experimentally. She combed a hand through her hair to suddenly find her hair much shorter. Dabbing a hand down her cheeks, she found the contours back the way they were.  
"G-Germany?" she said. Her voice...it was back! _He_ was back! "Germany, you did it!" He flung himself around the man, sending Germany falling backwards to the floor. The two laughed for a minute, Italy sprawled over Germany's body, rising and falling with the man's chest. The boy smiled and rested his head on the man.  
"How did I even do that?" Germany spoke up. Italy shook his head, locking the man's gaze with shining amber eyes.  
"You know what they say, Germany, love works in mysterious ways."  
"But that doesn't explai-"  
"Just go with it." the boy beamed, leaning forward and kissing the man.

 **The end**

 **A/N: Sorry for the terrible ending! I honestly had no idea how to resolve it~so have some poorly written Gerita instead ;3**  
 **Any feedback is much appreciated, too!**


End file.
